Revenge of the Twilight Love
by xXxOliviaxXx
Summary: Edward leaves Bella for Rosalie's Friend, so Bella is with Jacob..... Can one lunch, turn the whole situation upside down?


**CHAPTER 1 – The Reunion**

"Hey Bella!" said Jacob. "OH Jake! It's been no fun without you here for the past six months!" replied Bella. "How is Charlie?" asked Jacob anxiously... "Oh he is good, and Billy?" Jacob replied by saying "He is static to see that I am home"

_A FEW HOURS LATER......_

Bella receives a text message from Edward reading: we are coming home early from our trip, can't wait to see you again!" Jacob notices the text and asks Bella "are you seriously still with that jerk?" Bella replies "we are just friends, now he likes Rosalie's friend!" Jacob says in surprise "Oh....." there is an awkward silence between the pair. Then Charlie and Billy arrive home after lunch at the diner. They find Bella and Jacob sitting on the couch, Bella in Jacob's arms reading a magazine together! Billy and Charlie chuckle and go to the couch with 5 minutes to spare before the baseball game starts!

Bella decides to send a text back to Edward, while Jacob is still at her side. She types "oh......ok.... Jake is back too! Maybe us three should go out for lunch one day!" she then hits the send button.....

It takes Edward about 30 seconds to reply to the message as he is as fast as lightning. The text says "OH! You know I don't like Jacob Bella! He is a wolf, I am a vampire, and we are not supposed to be friends! We are supposed to be enemies!" as soon as Bella gets the text, she reads it. Of course Jacob does too and he isn't that thrilled about it.

Bella decided to put Edward aside for a while to spend some quality time with Jacob, as it had been a long time. So Bella and Jacob go upstairs and catch up. Billy then calls out "Jake, com'on, its time to go home!" it is then that the pair realise that they have been talking for 3 hours!

So Jacob left and Bella had nothing to do so she decided to go for a walk. It is then when she meets Alice, back from her trip. She fills Bella up with all the goss and tells her not to worry about Edward and Claire (Rosalie's friend) as a couple. It was getting dark so they parted ways and Bella took the long way home. She knew that Charlie would be worrying so she put a step on it!

**CHAPTER 2 – Claire**

When Bella got home, she was wondering where Charlie was. She was curious and after calling out she decided to go upstairs and investigate. On her laptop, she found a note. It said that he went to go to Billy's place as he left his wallet when he was over.

As Jacob and Billy live a while away, Bella decided to fix herself some dinner. She just had some spaghetti with meatballs while she was watching some very boring television.

The next day, Alice bumped into Bella at the diner. Alice then had an extra long conversation with Bella and she invited her to lunch the next day. What Bella didn't know was that Edwards Girlfriend (Claire) was going to be there!

Alice wanted Bella to be at the Cullen's House by 1pm. Bella was there, spot on the dot! She noticed that Edward and Claire were not there. She sighed a sigh of relief. When they sat down, to start eating, the door opened and in came Edward and Claire. When they sat down, Bella just wanted to leave! Bella wanted to talk to Alice urgently! As they had finished their entree, they got up and spoke to each other. What Alice saw in the future, wasn't pleasant!

**CHAPTER 3 – Dream **

It was then time for the main! The Cullen's made a beautiful Cesar Salad and a beautiful big piece of juicy steak. All eyes were on Bella......

Jaspers eye taste for some blood, but he had sympathy in them

Alice's eyes of fear, full of fear

Emmet's eyes of fury

Rosalie's eyes of amazement

Esme's eyes of wonder

Charlise's eyes of worry

Edward's eyes of hunger

Claire's eyes of death

As Bella finished her lunch, she must have had a daydream, but still awake and eating. She dreamed more than one.....

The first one was that Edward would realise how much pain and sorrow he has made Bella survive through. Bella was thinking that Edward would realise at the table that he was to be with Bella, and not Claire.

Bella flashed back into reality. She noticed that Claire was gone. Another dream then came upon her....

The dream was that Claire went to get everyone drinks. As she took her bag with her, she could gain quick and easy access of the vile of poison without anyone noticing. The vile of poison read "PLANING TO KILL..."

A shiver went down her spine and she snapped back into reality. It was like her dream came true! There was a new drink on the table and Claire was handing them out, while she had her bag around her elbow. Was Bella's dream true?

Before they made a toast, Bella excused her self from the table to go to bathroom to plan her getaway. She only had a short time to think of one so the plan was to jump out the window and run!

As that was her only plan, she decided to go with it!


End file.
